Tokyo, Japan: Murakawa Tower
Lian: "This is a shake and bake op with four goals. First, find Murukawa. Our primary goal is to get in, take him and get out. Second, take out Murukawa's lab. Your loadout has enough C4 to take out the entire floor. Next, DPE's. I have one for each of Murukawa's officers, and one for the HNT leader, Korin Matsua." Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower is the twelfth level in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. This mission sees players working with Lian and Gina to capture Murakawa alive. Characters *"Cobra" (playable) *Gina Hunter (W.I.A.) *Lian Xing (W.I.A.) *Mara Aramov (seen on tape) *Korin Matsua (K.I.A.) *Iwao Ryusaki (K.I.A.) *Sanzo Murukawa (K.I.A.) *Akio Temura (K.I.A.) *Hideki Satou (K.I.A.) *Ichiyo Kmura (K.I.A.) *Makoto Isikawa (K.I.A.) *Yataro Tanaka (K.I.A.) *Takeshi Mori (K.I.A.) *Hitoshi Eto (K.I.A.) Plot synopsis The mission starts with a helicopter containing Gina, Lian and Cobra heading towards the Murukawa Tower. Lian explains how it is a 'shake and bake op' with four goals: capture Murukawa; destroy the labs; kill the HNT leader, and Yakuza officers. Upon approaching the tower, Lian tells Gina 'that's our cue', but the latter realises the enemies are expecting them. One raises a SMAW and fires at the copter; Gina comments that the 'LZ is hot', which Lian reports to Teresa. As the chopper descends, Gina fights to keep it in the air; at this point the cutscene fades to black. The difficulty will spike in this mission. You will encounter enemies that are heavily armed and who can cut you down in seconds. I highly recommend grenades and a hard-hitting weapon, since you will need to kill enemies quickly and move fast. The Desert pistols, the Five Seven or some weapon that can pierce into armour would be a very good suggestion. When gameplay begins, the player spawns outside the chopper and is told that one of the stabiliser controls are hit. Gina needs one minute to repair them, so the player must protect the copter from enemies (just kill them fast). Eventually, the copter will ascend whether it is repaired or not, and the player can continue moving. Upon approaching the tower, one will run into three Yakuza officers who can easily be dispatched with explosives (headshots are also a good strategy, or you can use grenades or armour-piercing weapons). One has an auto-shotgun so the player should keep a safe distance. Korin Matsua himself will eventually appear, racing into the garage. He has an assault rifle, so the player should aim for his head before he can escape. Continuing further, a gunfight will break out between two thugs, allowing the player to kill them with ease. A third guard will smash down the tower doors, so drop him. At this point one has two choices: sneak downstairs and hack the elevator controls after killing the enemies, or head upstairs to challenge Ryusaki. The former is recommended for noob players. Going upstairs, one should use the staircase to access level 2 to have an even chance of nailing Ryusaki. He has a chaingun - which will almost always kill the player, at short distances and even at long ranges. Thus, headshots and explosives are the best weapons against him. The Barrett 50-cal is extremely effective, as are the Desert Sniper .44 and the Desert Express .50. Gas grenades don't even affect him so cast this notion aside. This is a difficult battle given the mission's 15-minute time limit. You can also try sniping his arm with the air pistol and then blasting him into oblivion. When Ryusaki is killed, one can grab a flak jacket and the elevator control panel off him. Neutralise the remaining thugs, and then head downstairs. The elevators can be used to access the upper levels. Floor 2 is dark, so the flashlight is a great idea. However, it benefits the player to use a stealth strategy due to the Yakuza officer and his goons. Since he has a sub-machine gun, players should snipe him from afar, then use the night vision goggles that he has to navigate this area. A good thing to do is search the area where he spawned because there is a filing cabinet and the video tape may be there. Whether or not the player has found the tape, kill the enemies and head to the third level. A single Yakuza is busy inside the bathroom, but will be alerted by loud noises. The player can use any method to kill him - headshots from a distance, gas grenades, explosives, setting him aflame with a taser, snapping his neck and even slashing his throat. Note that the two latter methods will work only if the player remains undetected. Floor 4 has two Yakuzas, and one will kick the doors open, then come out guns blazing The staircase is a good idea for stealth, but it generally works only during multiplayer, so a great thing to do is toss a grenade directly outside the elevator once the lift doors open. Explosives will kill the fellow immediately while gas grenades may rack in multiple kills should more enemies arrive. The last Yakuza brandishes a 12 gauge, so indirect attacks will help the player. After clearing this level, search the area where the seventh officer spawned to see if you can find the video tape. Even if you didn't get the recording, kill everybody and go up to level 5. This area requires some stealth. Kill the walking guard closest to your position with a silent weapon, but DON'T allow his friend to see the body - you also need to remain invisible, so this is best done with the Stun Jack, though a powerful knife will work as well. Sneak to the other side, check your map so the second guard presents his back to you, and then kill him - you can use a noisy weapon for the second job. Approaching the security terminal, be careful - one switch turns on the alarm and the other unlocks the elevators accessing the upper levels. If the alarm is turned on here, make sure you switch it off otherwise a massive amount of enemies will await you later. Use the lifts to access level 6. There are two guards here, one active patrol, and a passive fellow. The latter will activate the alarm only if he hears loud noises, or if the former sees an intruder and alerts his friend. It is beneficial to toss a frag grenade towards the walking guy when he is within kill range - for some reason, this does not alert the computer geek. Going to the right will bring the player to the computer terminal that must be accessed, so do that and upload the data that Lian asks for. You can kill the next guard, or ignore him - but remember to switch off the alarm if it is triggered. Return to the elevators, and go to level 8. A few poweful guards are here, so you need to stay sharp with good aim and fast reflexes. Nail the enemies with headshots, or use a sniping weapon against them - as mentioned earlier, shotguns, the Barrett rifle, or the Desert pistols are very useful on this mission. Open the door by using the switch, and a gunshot will ring out - Murukawa has killed himself. Search the area to the right of Murukawa's desk (right being the perspective when you look at him after first entering the office), and you may find the surveillance tape. That done, open the secret door and a guard will emerge from the stairwell. Drop him, and toss a grenade into the upper stairs to kill the shotgunner waiting to ambush you without actually exposing yourself. The roof can get tough, so prepare a powerful weapon. Turn on your night vision goggles and go to the upper helipad - this gives you the advantage of elevation. Gun down any and every opposition who tries to take you down; you will eventually clear the rooftop LZ in a few minutes. Locate the white wall - it is another lift that brings you downstairs. A frag grenade will be useful here. Access the labs and plant the first C4 on the barrels outside. Grab the white uniform and start sneaking when you enter the de-contamination chamber. There is a guard busy inside the secure area, and he will seal himself in if he hears any loud movement. Sneak towards him and kill him in whatever method you see fit, then grab the sample. Should the guard be alerted, concentrate on the technicians who rush in - the former can't exactly hurt you. When the reinforcements are terminated, head towards the security override panel and open the door, then toss an explosive grenade towards the entrance - it will kill the fellow inside. Gas is ineffective due to his protective gear. Get the sample, and then plant your explosives. Head back out and access the cargo elevator, going up to the roof. Stay on the helipad and eventually your ride will arrive. Defend the copter with Lian, killing all the enemies who charge you. In a few minutes Lian will re-enter the craft, and the mission is complete very soon after that. In the ending cutscene, the C4 explodes, causing Lian to comment that 'Murukawa industries is out of business.' Gina reports that Lian was hurt from the rocket attack earlier on, but Lian waves it off, saying 'it's nothing.' She is happy that the mission is complete, but expresses disappointment that Murukawa commited suicide since they could have interrogated him. Teresa interrupts them with bad news, saying that Imani's plane went down, without survivors. Guilt-stricken, Lian tells Gina to bring them home. A bonus tape reveals that Aramov visited Murukawa with a pistol, telling him that 'Yong-jun Kim will be taken care of', implying that the flight with Imani Grey and Kim will be shot down. It is obvious that Murukawa used this handgun to kill himself to avoid being taken in for questioning. Walkthrough Solo The difficulty will spike at this particular point. Most enemies are armed with automatic shotguns, so they can blast you back to the previous checkpoint in a few seconds. As such, I would highly recommend grenades or explosives. Just as with Belarus 2, you will need to hustle due to the tight time limit, and the fact that there's an item with 3 random locations. Team Cobra: Yakuza/Matsua, Floors 5, 6 and 8, Lab Python: Yakuza/Matsua, Hack, Ryusaki, Floors 2, 3, and 4 Viper: Chopper, Helipad Dragon: Chopper, Helipad Cobra: At the start, go after the Yakuza officers on the street and Matsua. Once inside the building, head directly for the elevators. Open both doors, but take one up to floor 5. Take out the security on floor 5 and activate the elevators. Again, open both elevator doors, but only take one up to floor 6. Download the data on floor 6, then go up to floor 8. Check for the tape on 8, open the hidden door, go up to the helipad, and take the freight elevator down to the lab. Plant the C4 and grab the sample. Python: At the start, go after the Yakuza officers on the street and Matsua. Once inside the building, hack the elevator for Cobra. Once you hack them, go after Ryusaki - He'll probably be focused on Cobra, giving you a few free shots. After the big guy falls, go to the elevator, but don't use them. Instead, use the ladder in the elevator shaft to reach floors 2, 3, and 4. Remember, there is 1 officer on the second floor, 1 on the third floor, and 2 on the fourth floor. Don't forget about the tapes either - Check the locations on the second and fourth floors. Viper: At the start, stay at the chopper and defend it. After that's done, just head up to floor 5, then to the helipad. Dragon: At the start, stay at the chopper and defend it. After that's done, just head up to floor 5, then to the helipad. Team (Speed): Cobra: Matsua, 5th, 8th floor, Lab Python: Yakuza Officers, Hack, Ryusaki, 2nd, 3rd, 4th Viper: Chopper, Helipad Dragon: Chopper, 6th, Helipad Cobra: Right off the bat, go after Matsua; no stopping to fight. Once he's down, make your way to the elevator. For simplicity's sake, take the right one both times. Take the first one up to floor 5, do the stealth thing, then take the next one up to floor 8. Head directly for the Lab afterwards. Planting the C4s in the lab is priority 1! Python: Kill the Yazuka officers on the street, but, if you can, try to gun down some of the enemies in the first area, since you'll have a good view of them. Once all the officers are down, hack the elevators - They should be active before Cobra reaches them. Go kill the big man, then take care of the lower floors using the elevator shaft. Viper: Stay and defend the chopper. Both you and Dragon should know where all the nearby spawn point are so you can do this quickly. You should've killed the 8 enemies required for objective completion at the time Cobra has killed Matsua. If not, you guys were too slow and need to start over. After the Chopper is repaired, head for the building and use the left elevator to reach floor 5. From there, go to floor 6. Drop off Dragon there; getting the data is Dragon's responsibility, not yours. Once Dragon is off of the elevator, go up to floor 8 and the Helipad. You and Dragon should be able to clear the Helipad before Cobra is finished planting all the C4s in the lab. Dragon: Stay and defend the Chopper. Again, you should know all of the enemy spawn points near the chopper. Make sure you don't fall behind Viper when going for the elevator. Both of you should enter the elevator within a couple of seconds; otherwise, one of you was too slow. Allow Viper to drop you off at floor 6 so you can get the data. Once it is obtained, call the elevators so you can go up to the Helipad. Like the spawn points near the chopper, you should be familiar with the enemy spawn points on the Helipad. One of you should cover the spawn points near the stairs, while the other covers the points near the elevator. General strategies and tactics * This particular mission is especially buggy online. For the sake of simplicity, the player tackling floor 5 (the stealth objective) should have a silenced weapon, the stun jack or a knife (preferably the Vibroblade or the Commando if you really want the latter). * In the labs, the secure room contains a single guard who will lock the doors if he hears an intruder enter. For solo play, you must sneak towards him until it's too late for him to react. If you make noise, however, he will seal the door and render the room inaccessible to you. Your best bet is to toss an explosive at the door when it's open, for there's a security override switch. (Gas is obviously ineffective against him). If you are doing this online, one person can operate the switch and a second player tackle the guy inside the chamber. * When on a team, make sure you don't use an elevator that another player is already using. In fact, if you're the first person there, call BOTH elevators so the others take the one that they see is empty, to be on the safe side. * As long as you upload some data, you will STILL get credit for this objective. It doesn't have to be 100%, so you can compromise stealth and yet get some information between 10 and 90%. Trivia *This mission bears significant resemblance to Belarus 2 - there is a 15-minute time limit, and the surveillance video has 3 random locations, much like Ivankov's papers. *In the bonus videos for Logan's Shadow, the player can see some scrapped material in which one assumes the role of Lian, using a Ryusaki-style chaingun to mow down the rooftop-based enemies. *The VibroBlade will kill Ryusaki with two stabs if the player dares to get close enough. *There is a beer glitch that can be performed just before going into the garage. *There is a variation of the C8 rifle that can be found from snipers who attack the player when the latter is on the streets. *The player can clearly see an enemy wielding a missile launcher in the intro cutscene, but there is no such weapon when entering the roof. *Along with Carthage 2, Belarus 2 and Yemen 1, this is one of the few missions with the magic box glitch. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions